This invention relates to an optical fiber connector and, more particularly, to an improved optical fiber connector for easy installation and manufacture.
A conventional optical fiber connector shown in FIG. 6 includes a housing 90 and a fiber 91 being inserted into the housing 90. The housing 90 is made of metal and has a rubber covering 901 sleeved into a front end of the housing 90. The fiber 91 defines a front portion 92 having a first outside diameter, an intermediate portion 910 having a second outside diameter larger than the first inside diameter and a rear portion 911 having a third outside diameter larger than the second inside diameter. The fiber 91 extends through the housing 90 and the front portion 92 projects out of the front end of the housing 90. The third outside diameter of the rear portion is larger than the inside diameter of the front end of the housing to prevent the rear portion of fiber sliding out of the housing. Then the fiber 91 is connected with the housing by a rivet.
Although this type of design can provide the fiber being connected with the connector, still there are disadvantages of this kind of the optical fiber connector. Firstly, the fiber 91 cannot be securely engaged to the housing because the fiber is connected with the housing only by the rivet. Secondly, the manufacture of the connector is complicated and cost of the manufacture is high. Therefore, it is requisite to invent a new fiber connector in which it is allowed to firmly secure the fiber easily and which also has a simple structure for easy manufacture.